NEW WORLD
by Anais99
Summary: Hayami no paraba de mirar el inmenso mar azul frente a sus ojos, sintiendo el viento y el sonido de las olas podía recordar perfectamente el canto de aquella "sirena" que lo rescató
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer: Blue submarine no me pertenece si no a Satoru Ozawa.

Realmente no sé qué tan conocida sea la serie, que en realidad se encuentra animada en Ovas, pero en lo personal considero que es muy buena y está 100% recomendada. Tiene efectos muy buenos y la historia posee personajes muy interesantes.

New World

Capítulo 1

Había pasado ya un buen tiempo desde que Zorndyke muriera y el ejército de su "hijo" hubiese sido derrotado. En ese lapso no se tuvo noticia ni se registró algún ataque de parte de aquellos híbridos contra la raza humana, la cual ahora trataba en la medida de lo posible de avanzar en aquel mundo cubierto de agua en todo su largo y ancho.

La tripulación del No. 6 había descubierto lo habitable de aquellas tierras en las cuales el que una vez figuró como el mayor enemigo de la humanidad había habitado, y resultó ser un lugar apto para que la población se desarrollara de manera adecuada mientras ellos continuaban explorando, asegurando la defensa de aquella zona vital para ambos bandos (para unos era su antiguo hogar, para otro su nuevo hogar).

Hayami no paraba de mirar el inmenso mar azul frente a sus ojos, sintiendo el viento y el sonido de las olas podía recordar perfectamente el canto de aquella "sirena" que lo rescató en más de una ocasión y que por su debilidad ante la fuerza de aquél monstruo fue llevada junto con él en un último intento por aplacar la ira animal y salvarlo de una muerte segura.

Desde aquella despedida forzada él no pudo sacarla de su mente, estar rodeado de aquel mar ahora causaba un efecto de añoranza donde antes hubo un vacío y sabía que todo se debía a aquella fémina del agua. Recordó el primer contacto que tuvieron. No fue el más agradable, pero estuvo lleno de muchas sensaciones: el impacto de él al ver semejante criatura- la cual no tardó en clasificar como exótica al momento de observarla mejor-, la necesidad de ayudarla al verla ahogándose, el sentimiento de culpabilidad que por unos instantes le atacó al verla tratando de recuperarse luego de él haberle disparado con tanto ahínco y finalmente, la mirada que ambos intercambiaron antes de que ella se marchara.

Era inexplicable ya que, lo que fueron segundos, él los sintió como una eternidad donde el tiempo se detuvo y solo estuvieran ellos dos, hablando con la mirada y diciendo cosas con su corazón únicamente. Fue la misma mirada que intercambiaron la última vez que se vieron.

Miró su muñeca marcada con la mordida de ella y por primera vez agradeció una marca en su piel, río un poco, debía estar ya muy enfermo para sentir esa atracción por un ser de otra especie. "Ella podría entrar en la categoría de pez" – fue lo que inicialmente pensó, pero fue descartado luego de una reunión que tuvo la tripulación donde se analizó las muestras de aquel compañero suyo que desapareció y volvió en una forma similar a ella. Aquello solo le alimentó unas esperanzas tan falsas de volverla a ver como la relación a la que se forzó iniciar con la chiquilla que lo acompañó.

Luego de que los encontraran y recibir la ayuda médica, unos pocos meses después ella se le declaró y él, siendo consiente de que la sirena era dueña de sus pensamientos aceptó aquello pensando que quizá el cariño que tenía, más tarde llegara a convertirse en algo recíproco. ERROR.

No aguató mucho luego de aquella noticia que indicaba que Mutio – hasta su nombre era exótico- tenía antepasados humanos no tan lejanos, es decir, la mutación de su especie era aún muy reciente, aún era bastante compatible con seres humanos.

Fue esa euforia la que lo llevó a terminar la relación con Kino ganándose el reproche de más de uno en ese submarino, pero prefería eso a engañarla.

Kino por su parte lo sabía. Sabía que Hayami cada vez que miraba el mar recordaba a alguien, solo que ella no sabía quien era hasta que una vez lo escuchó tararear una melodía que nunca la escuchó pero que supo asociarla inmediatamente a aquella criatura del mar a quien él salvó impidiéndole el disparo que pensaba proporcionarle. Sobra decir que ante aquel descubrimiento se sintió llena de enojo y celos y un rencor aún más grande por aquellos monstruos que Zorndyke había creado. Porque sí, ellos no tenían otra función más que esa, acabar con el mundo….

Ese día en especial a él le correspondió quedarse a vigilar. La misión más reciente que tenían era la búsqueda de una de las tripulantes que junto con su esposo – sí, algunos de ellos contraían matrimonio- había desaparecido en una misión de reconocimiento que se les había asignado y luego de una transmisión sospechosa dejaron de recibir señales. Les comentaron que parte de la urgencia era porque la chica estaba embarazada, pero ya para estas alturas debía haber dado a luz, fue lo que él pensó mientras observaba nuevamente aquel mar.

Construyeron un nuevo cuartel para militares como ellos, acondicionado con todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para poder mantener aquél submarino que era de las últimas esperanzas para la humanidad en esos momentos. No podían exponer a los civiles a los secretos que pudieran encontrar, incluidos los estudios que aquél villano hizo para crear aquellas criaturas, por eso estaba un poco alejado del centro donde la actividad humana se desarrollaba con más bullicio.

Fue lo único que le gustó de la localización. El silencio. Así escuchaba perfectamente los sonidos que el mar le regalaba y el choque de las olas al romper con la arena. Se había convertido casi en una rutina. A lo lejos observó al submarino encallar y le pareció un poco extraño el secretismo con el que todo se llevó acabo. Las ansias de los marines por llevar hacia el cuartel un enorme contenedor que era cubierto por una manta en su totalidad. Aquello le fue imposible pasarlo desapercibido, y curioso como era – aunque en realidad se debía a que sospechaba incluso de su propia sombra- se encontró dirigiéndose lo más rápido posible al lugar de la conmoción.

No tardó en llegar a la masa de personas que se arremolinaban en una de las habitaciones más alejadas de la base y ahí una vez tuvieron al frente al Capitán Iga este no tardó en situarse cerca de lo que parecía una piscina enorme con ductos que conectaban con otras áreas de la base e incluso con el propio Océano.

-Agradezco la reunión a todos los presentes. Tengo excelentes noticias. Hemos dado con la Teniente y su esposo- la cara de alivio de todos no se hizo esperar, pero el comentario siguiente irrumpió abruptamente haciendo que se formara una tensión amarga- Sin embargo, ambos estaban muertos…En su lugar, encontramos a una niña de tan solo unos cuantos meses de vida quién asumimos era el producto del embarazo de la Teniente. Además, encontramos también lo que parecía el guardián de la niña- y tan pronto pronunció estas palabras el enorme contenedor fue vaciado y siendo testigos de un ser que pocos habían visto en su vida, pero que él sin duda no tardó en reconocer.

Era ella. Mutio. La sirena que lo salvó y a la que no pudo sacar de sus pensamientos. Se observaba altamente consternada, quizá por el lugar, quizá por toda la luz o porque el llanto de la niña no cesaba y aquello la molestaba.

-Sé que sonará extraño pero ella se quedará aquí hasta que logremos esclarecer los hechos acerca de la muerte de la teniente. Después de todo es la primera que se registra en mucho tiempo. Pueden retirarse.

Poco a poco los demás empezaron a alejarse del lugar, pero dos personas se quedaron ahí. Una admirado por lo mucho que ella cambio en ese tiempo, y maravillado a la vez por dichos cambios, la segunda por otra parte, molesta. Molesta porque sabía que la presencia de esa criatura ahí obstaculizaría aún más su fallida relación con el moreno. Mutio por su parte los miró a ambos.

Los reconoció al instante y se sintió enormemente traicionada por aquél al cuál consideró el primer humano bueno. Y tal parece que formaba parte de aquellos monstruos que la separaron de la cría humana a quien con tanto empeño cuidó. Sacando aquel lado animal suyo sus ojos no tardaron en tornarse rojos dirigiéndoles una mirada depredadora. Hayami entendió al instante que ella estaba a la defensiva. Era obvio. Fue traída a un lugar capturada.

De manera inmediata se dirigió a buscar a Iga para pedirle explicaciones acerca de lo que estaba pasando y una vez que lo encontró la repuesta del mayor lo dejó aún más molesto. "No sabemos si fue ella quién mató a la Teniente y su esposo y, hasta no saber la verdad será considerada enemiga de la humanidad". Dicho esto, se retiró dejándolo con la palabra en la boca y unas ganas de romperle la cara, pero se contuvo, necesitaba estar alerta por cualquier acción que quisieran tomar contra la sirena.

Iga no dejó pasar el peculiar interés que Hayami poseía para con la criatura de mar, era probable que estos dos tuvieran alguna especie de relación bizarra. Misma que él no quería saber, pero a la que claramente le sacaría todo el provecho posible.

Caminó despacio hasta que llegó nuevamente a la habitación donde se encontraba la mujer mitad pez mitad humano. Sintió la presencia del pelinegro escondido detrás de uno de los tanques. Bien, aprovecharía al máximo aquella situación.

-¡Vaya! Esos ojos tuyos y esa mirada sí que dan miedo.- Mutio se mantenía en guardia, a la espera de un ataque al cuál ella pensaba responder y defenderse con todo lo que tenía- Sé que me escuchas y que los de tu especie pueden entendernos. Así que tengo varias preguntas que hacerte. La primera es…¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Mientras Hayami escuchaba atento la conversación dio respuesta en su mente a aquella interrogante, pero quedó en blanco al escucharla a ella responder por sí misma.

-Mutio. – era capaz de hablar…Mutio era capaz de comunicarse con las personas. ¿Entonces por qué anteriormente parecía no entender lo que él le decía?

-Así que eres capaz de hablar. Acaso Zorndyke te enseñó- ella inmediatamente negó.- Entonces…podría saber quién fue…

-¿Dónde esta? No seguiré respondiendo hasta saber dónde está la cría humana- su voz era suave y firme a la vez. Aterciopelada, como una caricia suave. Así la percibió Hayami.

-Oh, hablas de la niña. Ella está bien. Un médico la revisa. Sabes, soy el capitán y tengo la autoridad aquí, así que, ¿qué te parece si tu y yo hacemos un trato?- ella lo miró claramente desconfiada y sus ojos continuaban con aquel vivo carmín. – Pareces molesta así que no perderé el tiempo. Si respondes mis preguntas, y dependiendo de las respuestas, claramente, te traeré a la niña. ¿Aceptas?

A duras penas y con mucho recelo Mutio terminó asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Muy bien. La primera es: ¿quién te enseñó a hablar?

-Rose…Rose y Ben.

-Puedes decirme qué pasó con ellos.

-Había…había una tormenta. Los encontré en una cosa cerrada de metal. Los llevé a una ciudad abandonada.

-¿Qué pasó luego de eso?- Hayami escuchaba todo aquello atentamente. No quería perderse ni un solo detalle del relato de ella.

-Les llevé comida y cuando despertaron me oculté observándolos en silencio hasta que me descubrieron y me pidieron que me acercara a ellos. Lo primero que ella me dijo fue…que su nombre era Rose. Cada día Rose me enseñaba palabras y con el tiempo aprendí a comunicarme con ellos. Fue allí donde me dí cuenta que el estómago de Rose no dejaba de crecer y que tendría una cría pronto.

-¿Quién los asesinó?- el ambiente se volvió tenso de inmediato. La oscuridad de aquella habitación daba un ambiente lúgubre y tenebroso a la sala.

-Verg.- fue su escueta respuesta. Aquello no le sorprendió a ninguno de los dos hombres. Hayami probó de primera mano la furia desmedida del híbrido ese que casi llegó a matarlo, fue salvado por dos chicas, qué patético. El capitán tenía conocimiento del liderazgo que el "hijo" de Zorndyke ejercía así que tampoco le tomó por sorpresa considerando el odio que el monstruo tenía por lo humanos- Verg me siguió sin que lo notara y el día que Rose paría a su cría él se apareció. Apenas tuve tiempo de tomar a la cría y huir. Ella dijo…"Salva a mi bebé"- cuando finalizó se formó un silencio lleno de pesar por la pérdida de aquellas personas queridas para ambos. Iga de inmediato se levantó y abandonó la habitación.

El llanto de la pequeña no había cesado ni un instante, casi todo el personal se había vuelto loco tratando de consolar a la pequeña sin éxito alguno. Kino la mantenía alzada en un vano intento por sacar su lado maternal, más sus intentos eran un fracaso. El doctor les había mencionado que la pequeña estaba en óptimas condiciones, un poco quemada por la exposición al sol más no era nada grave.

Se dirigió molesta a su habitación luego de que el Capitán entrara seguido de Hayami y sin más le arrebataran a la niña diciéndole que le devolverían con la criatura marina. No entendía por qué si claramente ella no era apta para cuidarla y al reclamar el regaño del capitán la dejó sin habla : "No le arrebataré a esta niña la única madre que conoce. Hay una razón por la cual no ha parado de llorar y fue al separarla de la criatura. Si tu no serás capaz de cuidarla no hay razones para alejarla de su madre"

Estaba tan indignada por aquellas palabras que salió de su habitación y siguió a ambos hombres queriendo comprobar si aquél monstruo realmente podía ser una mejor madre que ella. Vio el cambio drástico que esta tuvo cuando la niña estuvo en su rango de visión y la reacción pronta que esta tuvo al salir de la piscina apresurada en arrullar a la pequeña. Un canto no se hizo esperar, era aquél canto que Hayami tarareaba siempre frente al mar. La imagen era insólita para ella, una bestia de mar acunando un bebé humano con una mirada llena de amor y el cese del llanto de la pequeña la hizo comprender que ellas tenían un vínculo especial a pesar de la diferencia de especies.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Aquella imagen para Hayami fue hermosa. Sabía de las bondades que Mutio tenía con todos los seres sin importar la especie a la que pertenecían, inclusive era capaz de consolar, aunque le hubiesen causado un daño, tal como lo hizo con Verg.

La pequeña fue quedándose dormida poco a poco en sus brazos, abrigada con una manta que fue proporcionada en el consultorio médico.

-Su nombre es Eva- dijo esta mientras la acercaba más hacia ella tratando de proporcionarle un poco de calor y disfrutando el que el diminuto cuerpo le devolvía- La nombré Eva, igual que la cosa de metal en la que encontré a Rose. Así crecerá fuerte.

-Es un nombre hermoso- Hayami por primera vez tomó la palabra. Admirado de esa nueva faceta de ella que descubrió, las palabras salieron de su boca sin que pudiera contenerlas. La mirada que ambos intercambiaron no fue pasada por alto por las dos personas restantes. Iga aprovechando esto no tardó en adelantarse a la situación en miras a una posible victoria sobre aquellas criaturas.

-Mutio- la sirena de manera automática desvió la mirada al mayor dándole a entender que poseía su total atención.- Te propongo formar parte de la tripulación del No 6.- aquello dejó a Hayami y Kino con la boca abierta, qué clase de afirmaciones eran aquellas- Imagino que Verg debe estar buscándote y, el que hayas huido con la niña significa que no tienes planes de volver con él. Así que te propongo seguridad para ti y la pequeña, así podrán permanecer juntas por un período indefinido – aquello la llenó de ilusión- pero a cambio, quiero que formes parte de la tripulación y nos ayudes a encontrar a Verg y acabarlo de una vez por todas.

\- No. No ayudaré a que asesinen a mis hermanos. – no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos acuáticos escuchaban- No todos son como Verg, hay hermanos que son buenos, que no hacen daño a los humanos.

-Sabes el peligro que representa Verg incluso para tus hermanos. Si no acabamos con él es probable que venga por ti y dañe a la niña. ¿Acaso es eso lo que quieres?

-¡Iga, ya basta!- Hayami intercedió esta vez. Ese hombre la estaba hostigando con manipulaciones.

-No te metas en esto Hayami. No es tu decisión.

-Acepto- la suave y firme voz de ella interrumpió la incipiente pelea de ambos hombres- Pero debe prometer que no atacará a nadie que no forme parte de las tropas de Verg.

-Es un trato.

Pronto la habitación quedó únicamente con Mutio quien cuidaba de la pequeña mientras que Hayami la observaba atentamente. Un pequeño quejido de la niña interrumpió el silencio incómodo que se había formado en ellos.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó. Supuso que la niña nuevamente lloraría debido a alguna incomodidad.

-Sí. Solo tiene hambre. ¿Podrías traer algo para alimentarla?- Mutio se mantenía tranquila.

-Sí. Veré que puedo conseguir. – se levantó con paso apresurado dirigiéndose a la cocina en busca de algo comestible para una niña de apenas unos meses de vida. Al final solo pudo conseguir lo que parecía ser leche y fruta echa puré. Al llegar Mutio miró curiosa los alimentos. Era obvio que ellos tenían dietas notoriamente diferentes y pensó en lo mucho que debía aprender si realmente quería que la niña creciera adecuadamente.

-¿Qué tanto miras?- preguntó suavemente mientras alimentaba a la pequeña con aquella sustancia blanca.

-Hablas y cuidas de una niña. Es una gran sorpresa. – ella no prestó atención a la recién afirmación del chico y continuó con su tarea de alimentar a la pequeña cría. Había cambiado y su prioridad ahora era que Eva lograra crecer bien. – Sabes, la niña necesitará un padre. – le dijo de manera desinteresada- Yo no sé sobre esas cosas, pero supongo que podría intentarlo.

-¿Un padre? – esta vez si lo miró llena de confusión- Puedo cuidar a Eva yo sola.- sus ojos volvieron a adquirir esa tonalidad rojiza de alerta

-Deja de estar a la defensiva, quieres. Sé que puedes cuidarla, pero necesitarás ayuda- dicho esto sacó un cigarro de su bolsa sintiéndose un poco tenso. Aquello parecía una declaración barata y mal hecha.

-Si quieres ayudarme entonces deja ese humo. Es tóxico para Eva y para mi- su mirada cambió por una molesta solo que sin aquella tonalidad de alerta. – No aguanto mucho tiempo fuera del agua. Así que necesitaré cosas para cubrir a Eva y que esta pueda dormir cerca de aquí. -al final terminaron creando lo que parecía ser una "cuna" muy improvisada. Su ubicación era oculta ya que ella era bastante precavida como consecuencia de los instintos que le eran propios.

La primera participación que tuvo llegó. Le colocaron una especie de brazalete en su brazo izquierdo para poder localizarla y seguir su rastro. El submarino iba a una distancia prudente de ella para evitar que fuera descubierto el trato que la sirena realizó con el capitán de aquella embarcación que se movilizaba en lo profundo. Se movía lento, pausado, con sigilo. Debía cerciorarse de no ser descubierta ya que su misión era solo encontrar a la bestia únicamente. Hayami trataba en lo posible no perderla de vista. Había alcanzado a ver, la última vez que se vieron, que ella estaba lastimada- probablemente por uno de los arranques de ira de Verg- así que estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para protegerla.

Su primer punto a revisar fue la ciudad donde ella estuvo con la teniente. Supuso que había una pequeña posibilidad de encontrarlo ya que, ese era el único lugar al que Verg sabría que volvería de no ser porque los miembros de aquella tripulación la encontraron primero. Registró como pudo todo el local no encontrando la presencia de ningún híbrido. Dio la señal para que la tripulación pudiese exponerse y registrar aquél lugar en busca de indicios que dieran con el hijo de Zorndyke.

Ella se mantenía al margen, concentrada en percibir alguna presencia fuera de lo normal. Cuando todos regresaron al mar -recordó- hubo una pugna sobre quién quedaría al mando de aquella especie debido a la muerte del padre. Verg fue el primero en imponerse siendo apoyado por aquellos que lo acompañaron durante todas sus batallas, más aquellos que poseían un carácter más pasivo decidieron no seguirlo y reunirse en un grupo que se iría en busca de un nuevo hogar. Ella por supuesto decidió irse con aquellos, esperanzada de ya no ser víctima de los abusos violentos de aquella bestia y con el conocimiento de que estar a su lado no traía más que muerte y desgracia. Aquello la llenó de tristeza pues recordó el cadáver inerte de su hermana, la mitad de su alma, como consecuencia de los mandatos de aquél. Se sintió triste también por sus otras compañeras ya que estas sí se quedaron con el híbrido, pero no las culpaba, desde que tenía memoria ellas eran la especie para reproducción y era normal que quisieran aparearse con aquél. Intención de la cuál ella se discrepaba bastante ya que, en lo que respecta a esto, claramente tenía una mayor disposición hacia el pelinegro.

-No hay duda de que estuvieron aquí. Hay trozos y partes de metal y hierro que fueron extraídos. Muy útiles si lo que se pretende es la construcción de una nave que recorra el fondo marino. – el especialista que llevaron se encargaba de dar el informe oral y él no tardó en hacerse cerca de ella, ignorando la mirada de desaprobación que Kino le dirigía por no controlarse.

-¿Hace cuánto crees que lo abandonaron?

-Muy poco, quizá hace unas horas.

Regresaron a aquella base lejana y ella dispuesta a descansar no tardó en ir por la pequeña quien estaba más enérgica que nunca. Si bien tenía unos mese de vida la niña respondía alegremente al canto y presencia de la que consideraba su madre.

Ella por su parte la adentraba al agua para que esta no le temiera y aprendiera pronto a nadar, aunque notaba que se le dificultaba un poco. Supuso que se debía a su escaza edad. Hayami se entretenía mirando a su improvisada familia alegrándose de ver a la mujer pez con esa sonrisa en el rostro tal como se la dedicó a él en un momento.

-Hayami. – lo llamó sacándolo de sus pensamientos- es hora de sacarla.

-He…¡ah, si! – rápidamente llegó con unas mantas para secarla y se dispuso a cambiarla de ropa, lo cuál fue una tarea bastante difícil. Mutio lo miraba de cerca, supervisando la acción del pelinegro para con su cría.

-No sé mucho sobre esas cosas que le estás colocando…pero creo que lo haces mal.

.¿Sí? Yo también lo creo. Nunca he hecho esto- la niña lo miraba con unos ojos soñadores, indicando su hora de comida y posterior siesta. -¿Quieres intentarlo?

La indignación le llegó pronto. Cómo era posible que ella hubiese logrado poner el pañal y la ropa a la pequeña Eva si no tenía conocimiento para aquello. Instinto Materno. Debía ser eso porque no le hallaba otra explicación.

-Eva luce hermosa- Mutio la miraba enternecida. Esas personas no tardaron en llevarle una serie de cosas extrañas argumentando que Eva las necesitaría y debido a la falta de conocimiento de ella sobre la crianza de la especie humana optó por tomar cada consejo que le era dado.

-Sí.

-¿Quisieras sostener…- un beso. Él no pudo aguantar y mantener a raya su curiosidad así que optó por robarle un beso. No hubo miedos o inseguridades, ni pensamientos extraños. Solo un acercamiento dirigido a probar los labios de la mujer a su lado.

Ella tuvo que contenerse para no soltar a la niña del asombro. No comprendía muy bien aquella acción de él y su boca se sentía extraña. Se vio obligada a abrir su cavidad cuando la lengua invasiva de él hacía gala de presencia y ciertamente fue una sensación que disfrutó.

-¿Qué fue eso?- curiosa como era no tardó en preguntar.

-Un beso.

-¿Beso? ¿Por qué hiciste un beso?- estaba confundida. Era una caricia diametralmente distinta a las que Verg le hizo en algún momento de su vida.

-Bueno…soy el padre de la niña y tu la madre. Eso es normal. Es algo así como la hembra y el macho – Era una lógica bastante estúpida, pero por algo se empezaba si quería que ella correspondiera sus sentimientos.

-¿Esa mujer no es tu hembra?- se refería a Kino ya que la visión que tuvo la última vez de ambos era una donde se refugiaban en un abrazo.

-Mmm, ¿hablas de Kino?...No, no lo es. Se puede decir que anteriormente lo fue.

-¿Los humanos cambian a sus hembras?

-Claro. Imagino que por tu pregunta tu especie no lo hace- ella negó efusivamente impactada por aquél descubrimiento- No te preocupes, tu serás mi hembra de ahora en adelante y no te cambiaré- aquello lo dijo con un tono un poco burlón aprovechando la inocencia de ella sabiendo que no comprendería el doble sentido que sus palabras poseían.


End file.
